pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PriPara - Born To Music
PriPara - Born To Music is the second fandom series of NattySakura Plot PriPara - Born To Music Episodes A new storm arrive at PriPara and that's the new idol Natalia who is able to use the Prism PriPara Rainbow Guitar, a guitar that the Saints member Naru Ayase used once. New Characters Halo Natalia - she's a new idol at pripara in one of her performances she can use the legendary Prism Pripara rainbow guitar. Her preferred brand is Devil Girl. She's has a secret mission. She is a cool idol. Her catchphrase is "Cooling & Refreshing". Arisu Ogawa - she's a Lovely idol who come from England, who thinks she is Alice from Alice of Wonderland as her idol characters, she have a rabbit called Clock, she wants to discover her own "wonderland". Her prefers brand is Twinkle Ribbon Tale. She is a lovely Idol. In PriPara her name is write Alice with L. Chibiko Little - A idol from PriEngland, her preferred brand is Hippie Flower. She is a natural type idol. Kirara Aury - she's from PriPari, she is searching for her perfect partner extend her "Kira Shine" to the word, her catchphrase is "Kira Kirara". Her preferred brand is Fancy Missy. She is a celebrity type idol. In Pripara her name is Miss Kirara. Marianne Muschel - She is from PriAustria in Vienna, her preferred brand is Fortune Party. She is famous because her cool and pop personality, and knowed because her cool hair. She is a pop idol. In pripara her name is Marine Muschel. Megamiss! Coming Soon... Secondary Characters Lucia - She's a pop idol, her prefers brand is Candy Alamode More. Yuri Tsukiko - she's in collage and a popular idol at Pripara because of her mature, calm and composed personality. Out of Pripara secretly is extremely shy and timid. Her preferred brand is Moonlight Rose. Ageha Himeka - she's a cool idol and the people call her the "Princess" of PriPara. Her preferred brand is Marionette Mu. Lunar - Lunar Solar is her name at Pripara, is a lovely type idol Natalia said that she have a special glow. Her preferred brand is Moonlight Rose. In one episode she perform with Halo♡ becoming Halo♡+Moon and in the end of the same episode she become part of her own unit along Ageha, Lucia and Nene. Lisa Little- she's a Gothic idol she like to say "adorableee" she have a England accent, she is the older sister of Chibiko. Her preferred brand is Holic Trick Classic. Nene Kurokami ' 'Inu - Its Miss Kirara Manager and Peticlair and Halo manager. Units Spicas Petiteclair Terms *Making Theater *Pripara Prism Rainbow Guitar - It's legendary guitar that the old Saint Member Naru Ayase used. * PriPara Prism Aurora Colar - A legendary colar with a aurora jewel that Harune Ayase used. * PriPara Prism Symphonia Crown - A legendary crown that Ageha Mia used. * Princess Shower Cyalume Coord - Legendary coords Memorable Quotes Photos Sem título4.png|Natalia First Preview Category:Fanseries Category:Series Category:User: NattySakura